halofandomcom-20200222-history
Catherine Halsey
'''Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, M.D., Ph.D.,', Civilian Consultant 409871Halo: First Strike pg. 127, is a praised scientist and employee of ONI, best known for her work with the SPARTAN-II super soldier and MJOLNIR armor programs. Despite being a civilian, she held considerable authority within ONI and commanded considerable respect from many military figures.Halo: First Strike, page 123: Dr. Halsey was only a civilian, but the Spartans had always accepted her authority. Perhaps because she had acted as an equal among the Fleet Admirals and Generals who were constantly trying to co-opt her work. Publicly, she was well regarded, in particular due to the high esteem she felt for her Spartans and guilt she endured from condemning them to the life of a super soldier. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Dr. Halsey's early life, but what little is known gives a glimpse of what would be a promising career. In her own words, she was "...smarter than her parents, always reading, talking, learning, and eager to share her knowledge with anyone who would listen."Halo: The Fall of Reach pg. 235 By the age of 15, Dr. Halsey was already writing her second Doctoral Thesis paper, in which she discussed archaic line commands.Halo: First Strike pg. 128: "These commands were invented, refined, and then discarded and forgotten long before even the first functional dumb AI went online," Dr. Halsey told him. "I learned them when I was fifteen, working on my second doctoral thesis." It is also known that at some time in her early life, she supervised the creation of the template for third-generation Smart AIs.Halo: First Strike pg. 128: She smiled and said, "I supervised the creation for every third-generation smart AI on this planet. I know everything there is to know about you, including your borderline disregard for human life." She was also Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi's star pupil.Halo: The Fall of Reach pg. 57 It should also be noted that her personality would be very similar to Cortana's, since she was created from Halsey's mind. At some point before the Third Battle of Harvest, she served as a mentor to Ellen Anders, though neither held each other in high regard. Personality Little is given in the terms of social activities or even a list of friends. Her intelligence is unquestionable as well as the loyalty and respect she receives from the majority of her comrades and her Spartans. However, as seen in Halo: First Strike her judgment is not always correct, although bearing the guilt of the Spartan program, her sense of right and wrong has differed greatly.It is obvious that she truly cares about her spartans. What can be gleaned is that she preferred the company of AI's, and although she may be angered easily at being mentally defeated, always appreciates the simplicity of them. None more than Cortana, who was actually created from a flash clone of her own brain. ONI Projects Dr. Halsey made huge contributions to many ONI Section III projects, including the creation and deployment of AI constructs. She also created and initiated the SPARTAN-II project as well as the development of the MJOLNIR Armor Systems. These all proved to be important developments for the UNSC, and to the continued survival of mankind. Battle of Harvest After First Contact with the Covenant, Dr. Halsey accessed LCDR al-Cygni's ONI Sloop Walk of Shames data archive. During Dr. Halsey's investigation, she began researching the last conversations of the A.I Mack, and his choice of misspelled Shakespeare during his last days of rampancy. Dr. Halsey was conducting her research under the name Charlie Hotel (This is her name in the Phonetic Alphabet e.g. Adam becomes Alpha, Benjamin becomes Bravo and Christopher becomes Charlie so Catherine Halsey becomes Charlie Hotel). The SPARTAN-II Project Dr. Halsey was the creator of the SPARTAN-II project, and she built a set of rigorous genetic requirements that any potential candidate of the program was required to meet. From these requirements, she identified 150 candidates, but ONI would only give her funding to train 75 of them. She met each of the candidates and determined who the 75 would be. She had Junior Lieutenant Jacob Keyes accompany her in the interview of John-117. She then had the children secretly brought to the planet Reach for training. The 'kidnapped' children were replaced with flash clones, who died soon after. With the assistance of Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and the AI Déjà, she proceeded to train the Spartans. She supervised their augmentation procedures, combat training, and education, and studied the effects of the Spartan lifestyle on the children. She kept in close contact with them all throughout their lifetimes, from her base under Reach. Annoyingly, she was always able to tell them apart from each other, even under half a ton of MJOLNIR battle armor. Dr. Halsey always used their first names, never their ranks or Spartan tags. This showed she had a huge amount of respect for and from, the Spartans; she was also able to order them around and the Spartans referred to her as "Ma'am", which is another example of how they respect her. She also knew many of the Spartans' closely held secrets, having taught many to them as children, such as the Oly Oly Oxen Free security tune.Halo: First Strike, pages 118/119: "Or maybe you're just not saying anything they want to hear," Kelly said. She whistled a six-note singsong tune.; Kelly keyed the mic and whistled the tune. She released the key and waited.; A mechanism ''thunked and then hummed within the titanic door. There was a hiss as the seems parted, and the meter-thick door swung inward on perfectly balanced, silent hinges. Bright light flooded the passage. A silhouetted figure stood on the threshold.; ''She was Dr. Catherine Halsey. In 2552, when the Covenant attacked the Reach Military Installation, Dr. Halsey was working in ONI's CASTLE Base. She volunteered to remain behind to ensure that all UNSC technology was secured from possible capture.Halo: First Strike pg 125: "I volunteered to be the fail-safe option, she told Kelly. "In the lower levels of these caverns are enough high explosives to level the facility--in case we were ever overrun by the enemy. I'm here to make sure no one gets access to our technology." She initiated Operation: WHITE GLOVE, destroying several AIs (including Cortana's "older sister" Kalmiya) to keep the Covenant from accessing UNSC databases. With expectations that the Covenant would glass the planet and knowledge that even if they didn't, she would be facing an entire army of Covenant ground forces, it was clearly an offer of sacrifice. However, this changed when Spartans Fred-104, Kelly-087, Vinh-030, Isaac-039, and Will-043 appeared at the entrance to CASTLE Base. With the firepower to potentially fight their way out, the possibility of surviving CASTLE Base's destruction became available. She gave emergency aid to the Spartans for their injuries, but a data anomaly detected by her accompanying AI, Kalmiya, attracted Dr. Halsey's attention. The data had been accessed by Araqiel, an AI that worked for Colonel Ackerson, one of Dr. Halsey's main competitors within ONI. After tracing the data access, Dr. Halsey stumbled across the AI, left behind by its master. Araqiel then proceeded to threaten her (he went as far as telling her he would fill the room with poison, and that she would be reported). She started typing in "archaic line commands" to access his code directory and personal fail-safe. She then shut him down.Halo: First Strike pg.127/128 After shutting it down, she proceeded to read through Ackerson's files and discovered a number of things including the location of Onyx, evidence of the SPARTAN-III program and a map of the mining tunnels CASTLE base had been built upon. The latter particularly interested the Doctor as the file had been classified at X-Ray level, making the file abnormally important for ancient maps. From this, she deduced that there was something of importance under the mountain. Assuming that at the very least these maps provided a back door, she chose to move the Spartans out of the base and into the mine shafts. She then triggered CASTLE Base's self-destruct mechanism and activated the fail safe on Kalmiya. With the Spartans in tow, they moved into the mine shafts. Over the course of the next five days, the Spartans and Dr Halsey searched the mines, looking for either an exit or what Dr. Halsey would dub "the most important discovery of the millennium."Halo: First Strike pg. 139 On the fifth day, Fred discovered an entrance into a large Forerunner structure, and within, the Forerunner Crystal. However, the acquiring of the crystal sent a spike of neutrino radiation, attracting the attention of the CovenantHalo: First Strike pg 146 Their location was now threatened by Covenant forces. Following a Covenant attack, Halsey and her team retreated into a hallway and sealed off the entrance, losing contact with Isaac and Vinh in the process. However, they quickly discovered that the hallway was a dead end. It is presumed that Halsey and the surviving Spartans remained stranded at this location for some time. Days later, a group of Spartans, including John-117, rescued Dr Halsey and the remaining Spartans and evacuated them from Reach to the captured Ascendant Justice. Dr. Halsey later saw the importance of destroying this artifact after it caused a Slipspace anomaly that nearly resulted in the destruction of the Ascendant Justice. After escaping Reach, the group fled to the asteroid belt that the Spartan's first mission had been in. While there, she stole the rebel governor's spacecraft and, along with Kelly-087, whom she had sedated, escaped into Slipspace. She entrusted the Forerunner Crystal to Corporal Locklear, telling him to keep it safe, hidden, and to do whatever it took to keep it from falling into enemy hands.Halo: First Strike pg.274/275 He later destroyed it, not totally against her orders. He did not know that the explosion would kill him. The Covenant later recovered a few fragments. Battle of Onyx In Ghosts of Onyx, Dr. Halsey and Kelly eventually arrive at Onyx, while reuniting with SCPO Mendez and eventually her remaining SPARTAN-II's and the SPARTAN-III's. She helps decipher the mystery of the planet. At first, she tried to maintain secrecy about her intentions out of habit, until Kurt-051 confronted her about it. She admitted that she was not actually looking for weapons, but rather the secret Forerunner Shield World which she believed to be equivalent to a bomb shelter and would be capable of keeping the remaining Spartans safe to evade all current war and let them live to fight another day. Her relative expertise with Forerunner technology was vital to the survival of the UNSC forces on Onyx. At the end of the Battle of Onyx, she, along with Mendez, Blue Team, and the Spartan-III survivors, found herself inside the Shield World, which she believed was actually a Micro Dyson Sphere. Her fate is not yet known at this present time, though she is believed to still be trapped within the Shield World, along with the remaining Spartan-II's, Spartan-III's, and SCPO Mendez. Halsey's Guilt Dr. Halsey carried extraordinary guilt because of the SPARTAN-II project, and she felt that she had exploited the children and destroyed their lives. Though she continued to support them and gain monumental prestige for her efforts, she also felt responsible for each one who died. She never could quite justify their exploitation as a "necessary sacrifice." She also had considerable respect for the Spartans, and addressed them by their first names. Her feelings of guilt were made evident by the fact that she often refers mentally to "sacrificing the few to save the many." Though this rarely works to soothe her conscience. By the time she is rescued from Reach by the Ascendant Justice, she simply wanted to save as many lives as she can, believing as she does that the war is not one that the UNSC can possibly win. While she knew that her own Spartans, the SPARTAN-IIs couldn't be persuaded to turn from the war, she believed the SPARTAN-IIIs may not yet have been fully determined to win the war, and set out to try and weaken their resolve to fight. In addition, she decided to hand over data concerning Avery Johnson and how his Boren's Syndrome made him immune to the Flood to Master Chief since if she handed the data over to ONI, Johnson would likely be dissected in order to find a cure to the Flood infection. At first, Chief chose to sacrifice Johnson to save millions of people out of his duty to protect all of Humanity. At the end of Halo: First Strike, however, Master Chief reconsidered and eventually destroyed the data due to the sacrifice of Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Lieutenant Elias Haverson. Appearances *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: First Strike *Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *Halo: Contact Harvest (Appears as "Charlie Hotel" in epilogue) *Halo: The Cole Protocol (Appears in flashback) *Halo 3 (Voice in prologe) Trivia *Her Pseudonym "Charlie Hotel" is from the NATO phonetic alphabet and refers to her first and last initials C.H. *Catherine Halsey is either of atheistic beliefs or of an agnostic religion, as she does not believe in a god.Ghosts of Onyx, page 157 *Catherine Halsey is also the name of Peter Keating's fiancee in Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead. *She may have a similar face to Cortana as the AI was created from a flash cloned copy of Dr. Halsey's brain. *A number of her quotes from Halo: The Fall of Reach are repeated by Cortana in Halo 3. (Ex: "You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies...") *In Halo: First Strike, it is stated that Dr. Halsey is not keen on losing, as seen when she kept losing at a game of 20 Questions with her training Spartans. *She showed a liking to John-117 more than any of the other SPARTANS. *She had a knack of embarrassing the Spartans with the way she was able to tell them apart through their postures, despite their MJOLNIR armor, but could never call them by their numbers. *She likes classical music, especially Debussy, as seen in The Fall of Reach, First Strike and Ghosts of Onyx. *She had something of a pride about still being smarter than any of her Smart AI's, and often cuts them down to size in conversation. *At the moment, Dr. Halsey does not play a part in any game in the Halo series, although she is mentioned in passing in the manual for Halo Wars as a former teacher of Professor Ellen Anders. A handwritten note beneath Anders' profile, presumably written by the Professor herself, reads "Why mention Halsey here? She hated me and I hated her." *She also had the ability to slowly tear people apart mentally, as seen in The Cole Protocol. *She could type 140 words per minute as seen in Ghosts of Onyx. It is described by Kurt as sounding like machine gun fire. *She had a bad habit of keeping a messy office and drinking cold coffee. *Dr. Halsey is only a civilian, but holds great authority in the UNSC for her projects and for her authoritative personality, although many in the UNSC are "out to get her", such as Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky. However, she is most likely aware of this and does not mind. Sources Halsey, Catherine Halsey, Catherine Elizabeth